Fate Between Us
by Shiroyasha.Shena
Summary: Menyimpan perasaannya masing masing di dalam hati yang paling dalam. Tidak akan ada yang tau. Tidak akan ada yang menyatakannya duluan. Kedekatan yang terjalin seiring dengan terlewatnya waktu. Membuat perasaan tulus dan spesial muncul di hati Okita Sougo dan Kagura. Apakah benang takdir akan mengikat mereka dua? *Special Kagura's Birthday 2017* OKIKAGU BANZAAAAAAAIIII


Late Publish~~

FF One Shot Spesial Ulang Tahun Kagura-chan~~

Selamat Membaca~~

.

.

.

.

 **Gintama Character Belongs to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Markas Shinsengumi..]**_

Hari itu, semua anggota Kepolisian Khusus Shinsengumi sedang mengadakan rapat penting untuk membahas pembagian tugas dalam penjagaan Kastil Shogun. Akhir-akhir ini aktivitas Joui Roushi semakin terlihat dan karena itu Shinsengumi diperintahkan untuk menjaga Kastil. Semuanya sangat fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Kondo Isao -Komandan Gorila plus Stalker akut- karena ini adalah tugas yang sangat penting.

Tapi apakah benar semuanya fokus? Tentu saja tidak. Ada satu orang anggota yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kondo. Kalian pasti tau siapa itu bukan? Ya, itu adalah sang Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. Pangeran Sadist ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan hanya duduk terdiam di samping Hijikata, tidak lupa eyemask terpasang di wajahnya.

Sungguh itu bukan hal yang aneh.

Tertidur di tengah rapat, menjahili Hijikata, kabur ketika sedang patroli, menjahili Hijikata, menjahili Hijikata dan menjahili Hijikata sudah menjadi hal yang rutin bagi Sougo. Kita lipat gandakan kata menjahili Hijikata karena itu adalah hal yang paling sering dilakukan Sougo.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Pangeran Sadist yang satu ini, hal yang paling favorit baginya. Itu adalah...

Menjahili Gadis China yang menjadi rivalnya selama ini, Kagura.

Sougo sangat menyukai perubahan ekspresi gadis Yato itu ketika ia menjahilinya. Ekspresi ketika Kagura marah karena Sukonbunya sengaja ia ambil dan buang. Wajahnya yang selalu memerah ketika Sougo menggodanya, dan juga senyum manis Kagura yang terkadang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu terkadang bertanya ke dirinya sendiri. Apakah ini cinta?

 _Yes, that is **LOVE.**_

 _ **L.O.V.E**. dalam kata lain **CINTA**. Kau mengerti itu Sougo? Oke kita kembali ke rapat sebelumnya._

Apa kalian berpikir kalau Sougo itu sedang tertidur? Kalau kalian menjawab iya, itu salah besar. Sebenarnya Sang Kapten Divisi ini sedang berpikir keras. Sejak ia bangun tadi pagi sampai sekarang, hanya ada satu hal yang ada di kepala Sougo. Hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan ke gadis Yato yang akan berulang tahun besok. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa tau bukan? Jangan salah. Meskipun Sougo memiliki sifat yang acuh tak acuh, Dia pasti mengetahui kapan hari lahir dari gadis china yang sangat ia suka-benci itu.

Memang terdengar aneh kalau seorang Okita Sougo, sang pangeran Do-S level dewa itu berpikir keras hanya untuk sebuah hadiah ulang tahun. Terdengar tidak mungkin namun inilah fakta, bukan rekayasa. Sougo yang biasanya pasti tidak akan berpikir panjang dan akan langsung memberikan kue yang sudah di isi Tabasco untuk Kagura, agar gadis itu tersiksa tentunya. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiran Sougo saat ini.

Aneh bukan? Sangat aneh.

Semenjak kejadian Kagura memiliki pacar Pangeran Titan dan hampir saja dibawa pergi ke planet lain, hati Sougo mulai tidak tenang. Dia merasa tidak rela gadis China yang selalu bersamanya dekat dengan lelaki lain. Ingin sekali Sougo membunuh Pangeran Titan itu, namun apalah daya. Sougo saat itu sedang tidak ada di Edo karena Shinsengumi sedang bertugas di luar kota.

Kapten Divisi Shinsengumi kita ini sangat membenci hal itu, mengingatnya saja selalu membuat ia geram.

Sama halnya seperti sekarang. Saking kesalnya, Sougo secara tidak sadar memukul keras lantai, membuat mata semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju kepadanya.

"S-sougo? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kondo yang masih terkejut karena hal tadi.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu Kondo-san?" Jawab Sougo santai seraya membuka eyemasknya. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?" Lanjutnya.

 _'Dia tidak menyadarinya.'_ Pikir semua anggota Shinsengumi kompak.

Hijikata yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya karena tingkah Sougo menghela nafas panjang dan memijat keningnya.

"Sougo, apa kau mendengar penjelasan dari Kondo-san tadi tentang pembagian tugas hari ini?" Tanya Hijikata berusaha untuk tenang. Yang bersangkutan hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

 _ **TWITCH**_

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sang Fukuchou. Hijikata perlahan berdiri sambil mengeluarkan katana kesayangannya dari sarungnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarnya." Ucapnya dingin seraya mengarahkan katana nya ke leher Sougo. "Kau... SEPPUKU DAAAAAAA!" Sambungnya sambil berteriak. Pangeran Sadist itu refleks mundur dan mengarahkan Bazooka -yang entah dia ambil darimana- ke Hijikata.

"Shine Hijikata." Sougo sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuk Bazooka itu kalau saja Kondo tidak menghentikannya.

"Hentikan itu Sougo, Toshi. Kita harus segera berangkat ke Kastil. Dan Sougo, tugasmu adalah mengawal Hime-sama."

"Aku mengerti Kondo-san." Ucap Sougo singkat. Dia menyimpan Bazooka nya lagi, meskipun sebenarnya tidak mau.

 _'Mengawal Hime-sama kah? Membosankan. Ah kalau tidak salah Hime-sama dekat dengan China. Itu bagus, aku bisa menanyakan soal hadiah untuk China.'_ Batin Sougo. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang. Lakukan tugas kalian sesuai pembagian tugas tadi." Tegas Kondo kepada semua anggotanya.

"Siap laksanakan Kyokuchou." Balas semua anggotanya kompak. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shinsengumi langsung pergi ke Kastil.

Selama di perjalanan, Sougo masih terus berpikir dan baru menyadari satu hal.

 _'Ini gawat. Kalau aku bertanya ke Hime-sama, dia bisa tau tentang perasaanku untuk si China bodoh itu.'_ Pikirnya.

 _Udah ketauan kali mas. Ehem. Kita kembali._

Apa Sougo akan tetap memikirkan sendiri hadiahnya tanpa bertanya kepada orang lain?

Atau,

Dia akan menghilangkan Pride nya dan bertanya kepada Soyo?

Jawabannya kita lihat saja nanti.

 _ **Sementara itu di Yorozuya...**_

"Gin-chaaaaaaaaannn besok ulang tahunku-aru." Ucap Kagura dengan begitu antusiasnya. Dia mengelus-ngelus kepala Sadaharu lembut. "Ne ne, apa Gin-chan dan Shinpachi akan memberikanku hadiah?" Sambungnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hmmm, aku akan memberikanmu Sukonbu satu bungkus." Balas Gintoki malas. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jump yang sedang dibacanya sambil berbaring santai di sofa.

"Gin-chan.. Kau jahat-aru." Kagura yang tadinya antusias mendadak muram dan merengut setelah mendengar jawaban dari ayah angkatnya itu. Sungguh ayah yang kejam. Begitulah pikir Kagura.

"Kau ingin aku memberikan apa huh? Kau tau kan keuangan Yorozuya bulan ini minim sekali." Gintoki menyimpan Jumpnya dan duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Kagura. Tidak tega melihat anak angkatnya berekspresi seperti itu, Gintoki pun mengalah. Dia akan memakai uangnya untuk membelikan Kagura kue ulang tahun, meskipun itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa bermain Pachinko.

 _Loh, ternyata alasannya itu. Ish ish_.

"Aku mengerti Kagura. Aku akan membelikanmu kue ulang tahun. Karena itu, berhentilah berekspresi seperti itu." Ujar Gintoki sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Benarkah Gin-chan? Asik-aru." Balas Kagura kembali antusias.

"Kagura-chan, kau mendapat surat dari Soyo-hime." Sahut Shinpachi yang baru saja datang. Dia mendekati Kagura dan memberikan sepucuk surat kepadanya.

"Soyo-chan kah.. Ada apa ya?" Kagura menerima surat itu dan langsung membacanya. Shinpachi duduk di sebelah adik angkatnya itu dan ikut melihat surat yang sedang dibacanya. Gadis berambut jingga itu mendadak sumringah setelah membaca semua isi suratnya. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjingkrak-jingkrak karena saking senangnya.

"Kau kenapa terlihat bahagia seperti itu Kagura?" Tanya Gintoki penasaran. Kagura menoleh ke Gintoki dan langsung memeluknya.

"Soyo-chan bilang mau merayakan ulang tahunku-aru. Uwaahh Gin-chan, aku sangat bahagia-aru." Kagura berkaca-kaca, terharu karena sahabat terbaiknya akan mengadakan pesta untuknya. Gintoki tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak angkatnya itu lembut.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nde, apa semuanya di undang?"

"Semuanya di undang Gin-san. Di suratnya tertulis kalau perempuan memakai Wedding Dress dan yang laki-laki memakai jas hitam." Jelas Shinpachi sambil terus membaca suratnya.

"Wedding Dress? Kagura, kau tidak memiliki baju seperti itu."

"Tidak apa Gin-chan. Soyo-chan bilang semuanya sudah dipersiapkan-aru." Kagura melepas pelukannya dan berdiri sambil berputar. "Aku akan memakai Wedding Dress-aru. Hehe, Gin-chan dan Shinpachi harus terlihat tampan ya." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis. Shinpachi dan Gintoki ikut tersenyum dibuatnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kami tau Kagura-chan. Selain itu, bukankah kau harus fitting dress itu bersama yang lain?" Ucap Shinpachi mengingatkan.

"Ah kau benar Shinpachi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu-aru. Gin-chan dan Shinpachi persiapkan jasnya juga ya."

"Sudah cepat sana Kagura, yang lain pasti menunggumu." Ucap Gintoki dengan senyuman. Kagura mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari Yorozuya untuk bertemu dengan yang lain.

Gadis Yato itu berjalan dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajah cantiknya. Dia terlalu bahagia untuk menghilangkan senyuman manisnya itu. Setelah membaca surat dari Soyo dan tau bahwa konsep pestanya adalah pernikahan, pikiran Kagura langsung tertuju ke seseorang. Ya, orang yang sangat ia sukai selama ini. Kalian pasti tau siapa itu bukan? Pangeran Sadist, Okita Sougo adalah orangnya.

Kagura tidak tau sejak kapan dia menyukai Sougo, hanya saja dia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah menyukai Sougo sejak lama.

Awalnya Kagura tidak ingin mengakuinya. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan semakin banyaknya momen kebersamaan mereka -meskipun selalu penuh dengan pertengkaran-, akhirnya gadis Yato itu pun mengakuinya.

Dia menyukai seorang Okita Sougo.

Meskipun Kagura tidak tau apa kebaikan dari Sougo, tidak tidak, kita ralat. Meskipun Sougo tidak memiliki kebaikan sedikit pun, Kagura tetap menyukainya.

 _Miris sekali kau mas, yang sabar ya. :'(_

 _Oke lanjut._

Kagura tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sougo terhadapnya, namun itu tidak penting. Meskipun tidak ada hubungan jelas di antara dirinya dengan Pangeran Sadist itu, asalkan dia bisa dekat dengannya, itu sudah cukup bukan? Setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan Kagura.

Momen bersama Sougo sudah menjadi hal yang sangat penting di kehidupannya. Dan berada di dekat Sougo sudah menjadi hal yang wajar baginya.

Kebahagiaan kecil yang terbentuk karena kebersamaan mereka. Sungguh romantis dan juga polos.

Karena itu, besok, di hari ulang tahunnya, Kagura sangat berharap Sougo akan datang dan melihat dirinya yang memakai Wedding Dress. Dia pun tidak akan menyangkal keinginannya untuk melihat Sougo memakai jas. Kagura tidak menginginkan hadiah apapun darinya. Dia hanya ingin Sougo, orang yang sangat disukainya, datang ke pesta yang merayakan hari lahirnya.

"Aku akan terlihat cantik untukmu Sadist, karena itu kau harus datang. Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu-aru." Gumam Kagura pelan. Senyuman manis terukir lagi di wajahnya.

 _'Aku tidak sabar besok-aru.'_

.

.

.

 _ **[Kastil...]**_

Saat ini, Sougo sedang dilanda kebingungan yang sangat dalam. Berlebihan kah? Tapi itu benar adanya. Baru kali ini di dalam hidupnya, Sougo merasa sangat bingung seperti sekarang ini. Dia ingin menanyakan ke Soyo, hadiah apakah yang sekiranya Kagura suka di hari ulang tahunnya besok. Namun Pride nya yang sangat tinggi terus menghalangi niat itu.

 _'Apa lebih baik memberikannya Kue Tabasco?'_ Pikir Sougo. Tidak tidak, jangan itu. Kapten Divisi itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Berbahaya, sifat sadis aslinya hampir saja mengambil alih.

Dia tidak ingin main-main kali ini. Sougo serius ingin memberikan Kagura hadiah yang spesial. Tetapi dia bingung harus memberikan hadiah apa. Saking seriusnya memikirkan hal itu, dia tidak menyadari kalau kebingungan dan ketidaktenangannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan Soyo mengetahui hal itu. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan mendekati Sougo.

"Okita-san, kau terlihat bingung. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Soyo sambil memperhatikan Sougo. Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Soyo dan refleks menoleh ke adik Shogun itu.

"Tidak ada, Hime-sama. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman." Jawab Sougo dengan tenang.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat bingung sekali. Ceritalah kepadaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Mendengar perkataan Soyo, Sougo terdiam sejenak.

 _'Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya huh?'_ Batin Sougo. Dia membulatkan tekadnya dan akan menghiraukan Pride nya untuk kali ini saja. Sougo menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kalau begitu Hime-sama, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kau dekat dengan China bukan? A-apa kau tau kesukaan China?"

 _Yeah, akhirnya kau membuang Pride mu yang so tinggi itu mas. Good job._

Soyo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Sougo di kepalanya. Setelah semuanya tercerna, Soyo menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ooohh jadi Okita-san dari tadi bingung karena hal ini? Kau ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Kagura-chan besok. Begitukah?" Ucap Soyo dengan kepala yang sudah penuh dengan ide menarik.

"Y-ya semacam itu." Semburat merah tipis bisa terlihat di wajah Sougo, dia malu. Kita ulangi, DIA MALU! Sungguh momen yang sangat langka. Melihat hal itu, Soyo terkekeh. Tidak menyangka akan melihat momen langka dari Okita Sougo.

"Tenang saja Okita-san, aku akan membantumu. Sebenarnya aku mau memberitahu ini nanti tapi sepertinya sekarang saja. Aku mengadakan pesta besok untuk Kagura-chan dan konsepnya pernikahan. Semua perempuan memakai Wedding Dress dan laki-laki memakai jas hitam. Tapi... Untuk Okita-san, kau tidak boleh memakai jas hitam." Jelas Soyo antusias, ingin agar ide nya dilaksanakan besok.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu tidak boleh?" Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Mou Okita-san.. Kau tidak tau maksudku apa? Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahumu. Kau akan memakai jas putih, senada dengan Wedding Dress yang akan Kagura-chan pakai nanti. Kau tau artinya apa? Artinya... Kau akan berpasangan dengan Kagura-chan di pesta besok."

"Na-! H-hime-sama, aku memang meminta bantuanmu tapi berpasangan dengan China besok? Tidak tidak." Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan ide Soyo. Apa Sougo tidak mau berpasangan dengan Kagura? Tidak, bukan itu. Dia hanya malu kalau harus dipasangkan berdua.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak Okita-san. Kau meminta bantuan kepadaku jadi kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Percayalah, Kagura-chan akan senang. Kau mau memberikan hadiah yang special bukan?"

Sougo terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk tenang. Dia harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Itu memang hal yang bagus tapi...

Bagaimana kalau Kagura malah tidak menyukainya?

Selain itu kalau dia berbeda sendiri, bagaimana pendapat yang lain?

"Okita-san, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ideku ini sudah terbaik dari hadiah lainnya. Kau menyukai Kagura-chan bukan?" Ucap Soyo membuat pikiran Sougo buyar. Semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

 _'Orang ini benar benar menyukai Kagura-chan.'_ Batin Soyo. Lengkungan kecil terbentuk di ujung bibirnya. Dia yakin idenya ini akan berhasil.

"Aku mengerti Hime-sama." Balas Sougo. Kalau ini memang akan membuat China tersayangnya bahagia, dia pun akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Yeaaaayy arigatou Okita-san. Nah untuk jasmu nanti, aku akan memberitahu pemilik butiknya. Kau bisa mengambil jasnya sepulang dari sini. Dan agar lebih sempurna, kau harus mencari hadiah pelengkap untuk Kagura-chan." Ujar Soyo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sougo hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Pelengkap hadiah? Seperti apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

 _Pliss deh Sougo, masa gatau? Bikin kesel aja. :(_

 _Oke lanjut._

"Kau harus mencarinya sendiri Okita-san. Anggap saja ini adalah pernikahanmu. Kau pasti tau kan apa yang harus kau beli untuk istrimu nanti?" Soyo menjelaskan sudah bagaikan seorang Ibu yang mengurus pernikahan anaknya sendiri. Sougo hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Aaahhh aku tidak sabar melihat Kagura-chan bahagia besok. Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus semuanya dulu, Okita-san pergilah untuk mencari hadiah pelengkap itu." Ucap Soyo dengan keantusiasan yang hakiki.

"Tapi aku disuruh menjagamu oleh Kondo-sa-"

"Tidak usah pikirkan aku Okita-san. Aku akan meminta Hijikata-san menjagaku nanti. Hora cepat sana cari hadiahnya." Soyo mendorong punggung Sougo. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengikuti perkataanya bukan?

"Aku mengerti Hime-sama. Aku pergi." Ucap Sougo yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kastil. Dia berjalan menuju jalan utama Edo dan melihat ke sekitar.

"Hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan." Gumam Sougo pelan. Matanya terus melihat ke sekitar, mencari sesuatu yang pas untuk hadiah pelengkapnya besok.

 _'Pernikahan kah.. Hmmm.. Biasanya dominan dengan bunga dan cincin..'_ Pikir Sougo. Langkahnya terhenti ketika baru saja menyadari hal yang tersimpul di kepalanya.

"Bunga dan cincin. Itu benar, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya? Yosh." Sougo langsung berlari mencari Toko Bunga terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan bunga apa yang akan dia pilih nanti, karena Pangeran Sadist ini sudah pasti memilih bunga itu. Bunga yang pernah dia berikan ke Kagura dulu ketika gadis Yato itu berpura-pura sakit. Kalian ingat? Ya, mawar merah muda. Mawar yang memiliki arti penghargaan, kebahagiaan, kekaguman, kelembutan, dan kasih sayang.

Penghargaan karena Kagura tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya meskipun sifat Sougo itu buruk.

Kebahagiaan karena kebersamaan mereka berdua selalu membuat hati Sougo berbunga-bunga.

Kekaguman karena betapa cantiknya gadis China yang disukai Sougo selama ini.

Kelembutan karena Kagura selalu mendukung Sougo dan memberinya motivasi ketika dia merasa lelah atau pun ingin menyerah.

Dan yang terakhir, kasih sayang. Kasih sayang karena Kagura sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Sougo agar dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang lagi setelah kehilangan kakak perempuannya.

Sougo tidak akan bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa besar rasa terimakasihnya kepada gadis China itu. Dia sangat-sangat bersyukur karena Kagura selalu ada bersamanya. Meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar setiap saat, Sougo tidak peduli asalkan dia bisa terus bersama Kagura.

Dia sangat menyukai gadis itu, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Kapten Divisi Shinsengumi itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Sougo akan menyatakan perasaannya besok ke Kagura. Apa pun jawabannya, Sougo pasti akan menerimanya.

Setelah sedikit jauh berkeliling, akhirnya Sougo menemukan Toko Bunga. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung masuk ke dalam dan memesan bucket bunga berisi seratus mawar merah muda. Sougo menulis namanya dan meminta agar bunga itu diantarkan ke markas Shinsengumi besok.

Sesudah membayar semuanya, Sougo berlari lagi mencari Toko Perhiasan. Entah karena dewi keberuntungan ada di pihaknya atau hanya kebetulan saja, Pangeran Sadist itu langsung menemukan Toko Perhiasan tidak jauh dari Toko Bunga tadi.

Sougo tersenyum tipis dan berjalan masuk ke toko itu. Dia memperhatikan cincin-cincin yang berjajar di dalam kaca. Manik rubi nya seketika terfokus ketika melihat cincin perak bermotif bunga-bunga kecil.

"Sumimasen, bisa liat yang ini?" Ucap Sougo sambil menunjuk cincin yang dimaksud. Pekerja Toko itu langsung mengambil cincin tersebut dan memberikannya ke Sougo. Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu memperhatikan cincinnya dengan teliti.

 _'Cocok untukmu, China.'_ Batin Sougo. Dia memberikan cincin perak itu ke pekerja toko dan memintanya untuk mengurus semuanya.

"Semoga kau senang, China."

.

.

.

 _ **[Butik...]**_

The girls saat itu sedang menunggu Kagura keluar dari ruang ganti. Otae, Tsukuyo, Sacchan, dan yang lainnya sudah fitting Wedding Dress nya terlebih dahulu, yang belum hanya Kagura saja. Pemilik butik itu sengaja membuat Kagura dalam urutan terakhir. Kenapa? Agar menjadi kejutan untuk semuanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya Kagura pun keluar dari ruang fitting. Semuanya terpaku melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya Kagura memakai Wedding Dress yang memang di khususkan untuknya. Warna kulitnya yang putih membuat gadis Yato itu tampak seperti boneka.

"Ara Kagura-chan, kau cantik sekali." Ucap Otae mendahului yang lainnya.

"A-anego.. Aku tidak aneh bukan? Aku merasa tidak biasa-aru." Kagura bertanya sambil sedikit berputar, membuat bawahan dressnya mengembang.

"Kau cantik Kagura, tidak ada yang aneh sedikit pun." Kali ini Tsukuyo yang menyahut.

"Tsukki benar, Kagura-chan. Kau terlihat imut bagaikan boneka." Tambah Sacchan sambil terus memperhatikan Kagura.

"A-arigatou-aru Minna." Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang imut. Rasa percaya diri di dalam dirinya mulai tumbuh karena kata-kata dari teman dan kakaknya itu.

"Ah iya Kagura-chan, tadi pemilik butik memintamu untuk memilih warna aksesoris bunga mawar yang akan dipasang di dressmu itu bukan? Kau memilih warna apa?" Tanya Kyubei sambil mendekati Kagura.

"Aku memilih warna merah muda-aru." Jawab Kagura dengan senyum bahagia. Membuat semuanya terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Apa bunga itu memiliki arti yang mendalam untukmu Kagura-chan?"

"E-ehh Anego.. A-apa maksudmu hahaha." Jawab Kagura dengan tawa garing.

 _'Mudah sekali ditebak.'_ Pikir semuanya kompak.

"Mungkin karena Shinsengumi Do-S itu." Ujar Nobume sambil tersenyum jahil. Seketika wajah Kagura berubah menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting yang baru saja matang. Sangat merah semerah-merahnya.

"Ohh kau tiba-tiba memerah Kagura-chan. Berarti itu benar." Kyubei terkekeh. Dia mengelus kepala Kagura lembut.

"Mou jangan menggodaku-aru." Kagura merengut, membuat semuanya tertawa kecil karena kepolosan dan keimutan sang gadis Yato.

"Saa Kagura, kau harus melihatnya sendiri. Kami tidak berbohong saat bilang kau cantik." Tsukuyo mendorong punggung Kagura pelan sampai ke depan kaca. Gadis berambut jingga itu pun menatap bayangannya yang ada di cermin dan terdiam.

"Hora na, kau imut Kagura-chan." Ujar Sacchan sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau menyukainya Kagura-chan?"

"Hum Anego. Aku menyukainya-aru." Jawab Kagura seraya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia tersenyum bahagia, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sougo nanti.

 _'Lihat saja Sadist, aku akan membuatmu terpesona.'_ Ucapnya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _ **[Keesokan harinya, Gereja...]**_

"Kagura, tempatnya bukan disini bukan? Kenapa kau malah ingin datang ke Gereja ini?" Tanya Gintoki heran. Kagura sebelumnya meminta Gintoki dan Shinpachi untuk mengantarkannya ke Gereja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat diadakannya pesta. Alasannya dia kesana? Itu karena Kagura ingin mencoba menjadi pengantin perempuan. Selagi memakai Wedding Dress, kenapa tidak?

"Karena aku ingin-aru." Jawab Kagura singkat sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya. Dia menginjak salah satu bangku lalu memasangkan choker paha yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama seperti dressnya di paha nya yang kecil.

"Maa maa Gin-san, biarkan Kagura-chan berbuat sesukanya. Ini hari spesial baginya bukan?" Sahut Shinpachi. Dia dan Gintoki sudah memakai jas hitam rapi yang sesuai dengan konsep pestanya hari itu.

"Hum biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau-aru." Kagura menurunkan kakinya dari bangku dan mulai memakai sarung tangan yang panjangnya sesikut, warnanya senada dengan dressnya. "Gin-chan, Shinpachi, lihat kesini-aru." Sambungnya.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi langsung menoleh ke Kagura dan menatap gadis Yato itu

.

"Kau sudah siap Kagura/Kagura-chan?" Ucap Gintoki dan Shinpachi bersamaan. Kagura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo Gin-chan, Shinpachi." Kagura langsung berlari keluar Gereja terlebih dahulu. Dia menghiraukan teriakan Shinpachi dan Gintoki yang khawatir karena takut dirinya terjatuh kalau berlari, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang penting baginya. Kagura ingin cepat-cepat bertemu semuanya, terutama Sadist yang disukainya.

 _'Sadist, kau pasti datang bukan?'_ Tanya Kagura dalam hati. Dia mempercepat larinya dan sampai di atas lahan kosong yang sudah diubah menjadi Garden Party khusus ulang tahunnya.

Meja-meja sudah tertata rapi dengan makanan dan minuman berjajar penuh diatasnya. Tidak lupa dengan seluruh hiasan pesta yang sudah terpasang dengan indahnya, membuat pesta itu terlihat mewah. Kagura terpana melihat semua itu.

"Wahaha, sugoi-aru. Mereka mempersiapkan ini semua dalam satu malam? Aku terharu-aru." Ucapnya sambil terus memperhatikan semuanya dari atas.

"Kagura-chaaaaaaaaaannn, cepat kemari." Teriak Soyo ketika melihat Kagura yang sudah datang. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan agar Kagura cepat turun untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Kagura mengangguk dan langsung turun menuruni tangga.

"Soyo-chaaaaaaann, arigatou-aru. Kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini untukku." Kagura langsung memeluk Soyo erat dan dibalas oleh sang empunya.

"Sama sama Kagura-chan. Ini demi sahabatku, tentu saja aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial." Ucap Soyo dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dengan senyuman Kagura.

"Mou Kagura-chan, jangan berlari tiba-tiba seperti itu." Ujar Shinpachi yang baru saja datang bersama Gintoki. "Aku dan Gin-san khawatir takut kau terjatuh, berlari sambil memakai dress itu. Kan Gin-san? Are Gin-san?" Shinpachi mencari-cari keberadaan Gintoki. Dia menatap datar Gintoki yang sudah berada di samping Hijikata entah sejak kapan.

"Hijikata-kun~~~~ kau terlihat tampan sekali." Ucap Gintoki sambil merangkul pundak Hijikata.

"Berisik Yorozuya." Balas Hijikata singkat sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Dia tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah ke Gintoki.

Kagura yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap datar dan menghiraukan pasangan bodoh itu. Dia menoleh ke sekitar, matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda Sadist yang sangat dia kenal.

 _'Sadist mana-aru?'_ Kagura mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Apa Sougo datang ke pesta itu?

Atau jangan jangan dia tidak mau datang?

Kenapa dia tidak ada dimana pun?

Kagura mulai sedikit kecewa karena sosok Sougo tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Kagura-chan, ayo cepat kesini. Waktunya tiup lilin, jangan lupa untuk membuat harapan ya." Otae menarik Kagura sampai ke depan kue ulang tahunnya. Kagura berusaha menutupi kekecewaanya dan tersenyum ke semuanya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

 _'Aku harap Sadist datang ke pesta ini-aru.'_ Kagura berharap di dalam hati. Dia perlahan membuka matanya lalu meniup semua lilinnya.

 _ **PLETAKK PLETAKK**_

Suara properti pesta terdengar dari segala arah. Kagura mendongak dan melihat semua wajah kenalannya satu-persatu.

"Se...no... O-TANJOUBI OMEDETOU KAGURA/CHAN/CHINA MUSUME." Ucap semuanya dengan kompak. Bulir-bulir air mata haru lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Arigatou-aru Minna.." Kagura menghapus air matanya dengan pergelangan tangan dan tersenyum ke semuanya. Gadis Yato itu merasa senang dengan hadiah ulang tahunnya hari ini. Sungguh, dia tidak bohong. Hanya saja dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Sougo tidak ada disana.

Kagura menahan rasa kecewanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan semuanya. Sesudah tiup lilin itu, semuanya langsung sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Gintoki yang terus menggoda Hijikata, Kondo yang mencoba mendekati Otae, Sacchan yang ingin menyerang Gintoki namun Tsukuyo menahannya, dan juga ada yang hanya melihat tingkah laku bodoh dari orang-orang itu. Semuanya menikmati pesta itu dan Kagura senang melihatnya.

Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa hampa?

Kenapa dia merasa tidak puas?

Kagura sangat mengharapkan Sougo datang namun nyatanya dia tidak ada. Gadis Yato itu menghela nafas panjang, mungkin hatinya akan tenang kalau dia diam di Gereja itu sementara.

 _'Hum, itu ide yang bagus.'_ Pikir Kagura. Dia perlahan mendekati Soyo dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Soyo-chan, aku akan diam di Gereja dulu sebentar-aru. Nanti aku kembali lagi."

"Hmmm? Wakatta Kagura-chan. Jangan lama-lama ya." Balas Soyo pelan. Kagura mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari tempat pesta tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Gadis Yato itu tidak mengetahui kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu tersenyum puas di belakangnya.

"Rencanaku kemarin akan berjalan dengan lancar. Selamat menerima hadiah spesialmu Kagura-chan." Gumamnya pelan sambil melihat kepergian Kagura.

Kagura berjalan ke Gereja dengan lesu. Dia sangat kecewa, sangat sangat kecewa. Padahal orang yang sangat ingin dilihatnya di pesta ini adalah Pangeran Sadist, Okita Sougo. Sesampainya di depan Gereja, Kagura perlahan membuka pintunya.

"Haaaaaaa..." Kagura menghela nafas panjang dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau kenapa China?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada bicaranya yang khas dan juga sarkastik. Mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya, Kagura langsung mendongak dan menatap si pemilik suara itu. Manik safirnya seketika membesar ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat diharapkan berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"S-sadist?" Ucap Kagura, dia masih tidak percaya kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Okita Sougo.

Apa jangan-jangan itu hanyalah ilusi?

Karena dia sangat menginginkan Sougo datang, gadis Yato itu jadi berhalusinasi? Bisa jadi. Karena percaya dengan kemungkinan itu, Kagura menepuk kedua pipinya lumayan keras dengan tangan. Berharap kalau ilusi Sougo akan hilang.

"Are, kenapa ilusinya masih ada-aru?" Kagura berusaha untuk menepuk pipinya sekali-lagi namun Sougo menahannya.

"Ilusi apa bodoh, ini aku." Tegas Sougo, meyakinkan kalau dirinya memang asli dan nyata. Kagura hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Sougo. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sougo secara tidak sadar, membuat si Pangeran Sadist terkejut dibuatnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, memberi jarak diantara mereka. Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Sougo.

"Kau benar-benar Sadist-aru. Huh?" Kagura memperhatikan Sougo yang menjauh. "Kenapa kau menjauh? Wajahmu juga memera-" Perkataannya terhenti ketika dia mengingat hal apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam sepenuhnya.

Dia harus memberi alasan tentang hal ini. Ya, harus mengelak.

"J-jangan salah sangka dulu-aru. A-aku bukan berniat untuk menyentuhmu atau apa pun. Hmph!" Sergah Kagura dengan sifat Tsundere nya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat hal itu, Sougo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Betapa menggemaskannya Gadis China yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajahnya, Sougo perlahan mendekati Kagura dan berhenti ketika sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Na China, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Sougo dengan suara lembut. Wajah Kagura bertambah merah ketika mendengar suaranya itu.

"A-ah aku tidak merindukanmu." Jawab Kagura asal. Dia tidak mungkin berkata jujur bukan?

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sougo sekali lagi. Kagura menunduk, dia mencengkram dressnya kuat.

"Aku membencimu-aru."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin aku berada disini?"

"A-ah.. AKU INGIN KAU BERADA DISIN-huh? Aaaaaahhhh bukan, bukan itu maksudku!" Kagura berusaha menyangkal perkataannya sendiri. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Sougo mengubah pertanyaannya dari bentuk negatif ke positif. Sang Kapten Divisi Shinsengumi itu menyeringai puas.

"Heeeeee kau ingin aku bersamamu huh?" Goda Sougo disertai dengan senyuman jahil dan usil.

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu maksudk-"

 _ **SREEEEEEEEKKK**_

Perkataan Kagura terpotong ketika dia melihat Sougo memberikan bucket bunga mawar merah muda kepadanya. Gadis Yato itu menatap bunga-bunga itu dengan bingung sebelum beralih menatap Sougo.

"Sadist? Apa ini-aru?" Tanya Kagura, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini untukmu bodoh." Jawab Sougo datar. "Jangan melamun dan cepat ambil." Sambung Sougo ketika melihat Kagura yang hanya tediam dan melamun.

"O-ohh a-arigatou-aru." Kagura mengambil bucket bunga mawar itu dari Sougo dan memeluknya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sougo memberikan hadiah kepadanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, detak jantung Kagura kini berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"China, ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Sougo penuh dengan keseriusan. Kagura menelan ludah dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sougo.

"M-mau membicarakan h-hal apa-aru?" Perlahan dia mendongak dan manik mereka pun saling bertemu. Kagura berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain namun Sougo menahannya dengan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"China, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali." Sougo menarik nafas panjang, membuangnya lewat mulut dan kembali menatap Kagura. "China, tidak, Kagura... Suki da."

Kagura membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sougo. Dia ingin berbicara namun suaranya serasa mendadak hilang. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menatap Sougo.

"Kagura, kau selalu ada di sisiku selama ini. Awalnya memang karena hubungan antar musuh yang berubah menjadi hubungan antar rival dan juga teman. Namun sekarang, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai itu saja. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai orang yang spesial di hidupku." Sougo merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan yang dia beli kemarin. "Kau selalu ada untukku ketika aku sedih, dan kau selalu memotivasiku ketika aku lelah dan ingin menyerah. Kau selalu mendukungku selama ini. Karena itu, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku sampai kapan pun. Kagura, jadilah kekasihku." Lanjut Sougo sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang ada di kotak perhiasan itu di depan Kagura.

Kagura sangat terkejut dengan semua perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sougo. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Namun takdir berkata lain. Sougo baru saja menyatakan semua perasaannya dan meminta Kagura untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Perasaannya selama ini akhirnya terbalas. Saking bahagianya, Kagura tidak bisa berbicara apapun. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata haru yang terus mengalir semenjak Sougo bilang kalau dia menyukai dirinya.

"Oi jangan menangis China." Sougo menghapus air mata Kagura dengan ibu jarinya, meskipun itu percuma karena gadis Yato itu terus menangis. "Nde, apa jawabanmu?" Sambungnya sambil mengusap pipi Kagura lembut.

"H-hum.. A-aku mau-aru." Jawab Kagura di sela sela tangisnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Sougo langsung memasangkan cincinnya di jari tengah Kagura, menarik dagunya perlahan sebelum mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciuman yang penuh perasaan dan juga kelembutan.

Kagura memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sougo.

Sougo mengusap lembut pipi Kagura, membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. Tangisnya pun berhenti seiring dengan waktu yang terlewat. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun melepaskan pautan bibir mereka. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, berharap kalau momen itu tidak akan berakhir.

Itulah yang Author pikirkan tapi ternyata kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapan bukan?

Baru saja saling menatap beberapa detik, Sougo langsung memukul dahi Kagura keras sampai membuat gadis itu terjatuh membentur lantai Gereja.

"Gaaaahhh, apa yang kau lakukan Chihuahua sialan?!" Teriak Kagura emosi sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Melihat itu Sougo menyeringai jahat. Kalian tau artinya apa? Sisi Do-S Sougo sudah kembali. Momen romantis mereka tadi seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Kagura perlahan berdiri dan merapihkan Wedding Dressnya. Dia lihat bucket bunga mawar merah muda yang diberikan Sougo sebelumnya.

"Untung saja tidak rusak-aru." Gumam Kagura pelan. Sougo tersenyum lembut namun sayangnya gadis Yato itu tidak melihatnya.

Sayang sekali.

"Sudah ayo ke tempat pesta. Aku lapar dan mau menjahili Hijikata-san." Sougo menepuk pelan kepala Kagura dan berjalan duluan keluar dari Gereja. Gadis Yato itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menyentuh kepalanya yang ditepuk Sougo barusan. Lengkungan kecil pun seketika terbentuk di ujung bibirnya.

Dia mengikuti Sougo keluar dari Gereja dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"China, aku lupa mengatakan ini tadi..."

"Apa-aru? Kau mau mengatakan apa?" Kagura menjawab sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau memakai Wedding Dress seperti itu, terlihat jelek." Ucap Sougo asal jeplak.

Dia berbohong tentunya. Sebenarnya dia berpikir kalau Kagura itu terlihat sangat cantik. Namun karena Pride nya yang tinggi bagaikan gunung Everest sudah kembali, hal inilah yang terjadi.

Kagura yang mengerti hal itu hanya terkekeh dan berkata...

"Kau pun terlihat jelek-aru."

Senyuman manis seketika terukir di wajah keduanya. Mereka tidak saling menatap satu sama lain, tapi mereka tau kalau pasangannya sedang tersenyum.

Sesampainya di tempat pesta, Kagura dan Sougo langsung disambut oleh semuanya. Keduanya saling melirik sekilas sebelum ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Garden Party, Beautiful Present, and Boyfriend.

That's so Perfect, right?

Kagura yakin kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Gadis Yato itu berjanji, tidak akan pernah melupakan semua momen yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[THE END..]**_

AAAAAAHHHHH TELAT PUBLISH! *scream*

Oke meskipun telat,

Pertama-tama yang mau Author ucapin adalah...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY..

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN..

BUON COMPLEANNO..

O-TANJOUBI OMEDETOU FOR OUR HEROINE, KAGURA-CHAN..

Semoga langgeng dan CANON sama Sougo yaaaaaa Kagura-chan~~~

Always Love OkiKagu? Of course.. =^^=

I REALLY LOVE THEM SO MUCH...

And...

Dou da Minna FF spesial ultah Kagura ini?

Jujur Author ngebut bikin nih FF waktu itu... Jadi mohon dimaklum kalau ada typo dll yaaaa...

Tadinya mau publish disini tepat waktu tapi karena ada berbagai alasan, jadi baru bisa publish sekarang.

Publish di WP sih tepat waktu~~

Kalau ada yang mau mampir ke akun WP, cari aja username 'Sakatashena_chan'

GinHiji FF disana~~~

Untuk FF ini, Author sengaja ngambil alur yang nyambung dengan Ending Porori-Hen. Alesannya? Karena... Kagura-chan sangat kawaii disana...

Sebenernya Author berharap Sougo ada di Ending itu.. Tapi karena itu tidak mungkin jadi voilla~~~ Lahirlah plot ini...

Tidak lupa Author juga tambah sekilas momen GinHiji~~~

Nyahaha Pair terfavorit Author...

Kekesalan Sougo ketika Kagura Boyfriend ARC juga sengaja dimasukin... *Sebenernya itu kekesalan Author juga

DAN YANG PALING FAVORIT MENURUT AUTHOR DISINI ADALAH...

Sewaktu Sougo memilih mawar merah muda yang pernah dia kasih dulu ke Kagura-chan.. O

Author terharu dengan arti bunganya..

Jadi selama ini Pangeran Sadist Super Do-S yang kita kenal ini sudah memberi Kode Keras untuk heroine kita ini..

Aaaahhhh sungguh indah...

Jadi nambah Cinta OkiKagu~~~

Buat para reader yang udah baca dan review Fanfic OkiKagu Week yang aku dan Shinju buat, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Duh termotivasi banget nih.. Hontou ni Arigatou..

Okehhhh sepertinya sampai disini saja A/N nya ya... *

THANK YOU BUAT READER YANG UDAH BACA, REVIEW, DAN FAV~~ LOVE YOU ALL~~~

Jangan lupa krisarnya ya~~~

Sekali lagi...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGURA-CHAN~~~

WE LOVE YOU~~

Sore jaa, sampai bertemu lagi nanti~~

BaiBai~~ *whoosh*


End file.
